Why one should NEVER bet against Niou
by endlessly
Summary: Kirihara loses a bet against Niou and his pride have to pay a big price. Kirihara x many
1. Day 1

This is just some non sensible drabble that I wanted to post. Don't expect this to be logical XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:** boys thinking about boys (HAH)

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Day 1 

Kirihara gritted his teeth to his senpai.

"Now now, Akaya-kun," Niou teased, "it's the rules."

He smirked and handed Kirihara a bag of clothes.

"Yeah _Bakaya_, it's your fault for betting against Niou," Marui chuckled.

"What's in the bag?" Yukimura asked smilingly.

"Just something he has to wear for a week" Niou smirked.

Kirihara grabbed the bag and stormed into the club house.

"Even during practice?" Jackal asked.

Niou merely nodded happy.

Sanada shook his head disapprovingly.

"We can't have other teams-" he started, but was cut off when Kirihara emerged from the club house.

They all stared… and went into shock. Even Niou was quite surprised.

Before them, a slightly embarrassed Kirihara was wearing a girls school uniform.

The skirt was blue and quite short, and the white shirt revealed his smooth, silky skin whenever he moved. In his hair he had two red ribbons that tied it up in two cute knots.

"Oh my," Yukimura mused.

Yanagi dragged out his notebook from nowhere and started scribbling like mad.

Beside him, Marui was trying to decide whether to laugh or cry, Niou was smirking satisfied, Yagyuu quirked his eyebrow, Jackal gaped and Sanada fainted.

"You perv," Kirihara snarled to Niou.

"He's gonna practice in that?" Jackal said astounded.

"Not only is he gonna practice in that. He's gonna wear it to school everyday for a whole week."

Sanada looked like he was about to hit Niou (he had unfainted himself), so Yukimura quickly announced that they were starting practice.

Half an hour later, Marui had finished his match against Yagyuu and decided to take a little break.

On his way to the water fountain, he saw a large mob of girls standing beside one of the courts.

_'What're they looking at?'_ he wondered and went over to look.

He sneaked his way to the front of the mob to see what was going on.

On the court, Kirihara was playing a match against Sanada.

"Who's leading?" he asked Niou who was watching from the bench.

"Kirihara," Niou announced.

"Whaaat?" Marui said shocked.

"There's a reason for that through," Yanagi said, suddenly standing beside Marui.

"And that is?" Marui asked when the initional shock of Yanagi's sudden presence vanished.

"Wait and see," Niou smirked.

A few minutes later, Sanada hit a lob and Kirihara jumped to smash it…giving everyone a good look at his ass on the way up and his chest on the way down.

Marui thought he saw Sanada blushing faintly, but surely that must have been his imagination.

"You even made him wear women's underwear," Marui croaked out.

Niou laughed loudly, earning a scold from Yukimura whose also decided to watch.

Marui wondered if both Yukimura and Sanada had gotten a cold, because both of their faces were slightly red.

Marui didn't understand what all the fuss about Kirihara was about. Who cared about his clothes? Even though they did make him look like a sweet sailor girl.

He wondered if womens underwear really was as soft as the rumours said.

He then blushed furiously as the image of his hand touching and feeling Kirihara under his skirt flashed through his head.

"You OK Marui? Your face suddenly match your hair," Niou smirked.

Marui coughed a few times and mentally tried to force the blood down from his head.

"One week you said?" he muttered to Niou.

"And what a fun week it'll be," Niou hoied back.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1. I've concluded that there'll be 7 chapters..one for each day Kirihara has to wear those clothes..**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Day 2

Wow, I never expected so many people to like this fic..I'm extremely happy. I only hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warnings: Reading this might hurt your brain cells. I will not take responsibility..be warned (Sorry, I always wanted to write that)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Kirihara fought his way through the heard of girls. It was early morning, but he was already late for morning practice. He gave the girls his best evil stare, but that only made them scream more and louder, giving Kirihara a headache. 

Looking good wasn't always a perch.

"Kirihara-kun, can I take your picture?" a girl with big glassed asked him and waved a camera in front of her.

Kirihara quickly slapped the camera away. No way in hell he wanted this to be documented. He tried to run from the grils, but a few of them grabbed onto his clothes.

Going devil mode, he finally shook them off and proceeded to the club house.

He slammed the door after him and sighed.

"My god Akaya," Yukimura smiled, "it looks like you've been raped."

Kirihara looked at himself in the mirror and gaped. His shirt was ripped, shoving the most of his chest, his head was a mess and his skirt had been slightly pulled down.

"Fangirls?" Yagyuu asked sympathetically.

Kirihara ignored him and shrieked while trying to cover up himself with his hands.

"Akaya, I've got something fort you," Niou smirked and handed him a bag.

Kirihara looked at it suspiciously.

"I reckoned something like this would happen, so I brought a extra _something_ for you."

"That's nice of you Niou," Yukimura smiled. "You should thank him, Akaya."

Kirihara grumbled angrily and grabbed the bag. He turned around and looked at them.

"What?" Marui asked.

"I'm not changing while you're all here," Kirihara demanded.

"Man, you're such a girl," Marui laughed, but they did retreat.

They all secretly wanted to see him in the new clothes after all.

"Honestly," Sanada said, "if any of the other-"

He was however interrupted by the club door opening slowly.

Yukimura opened the door fully and looked in.

"Akaya?"

The lights were off and suddenly the air was chilly.

Sanada pressed on the light switch, but nothing happened.

Suddenly a gust of cold air emerged from the club house, making everyone shiver.

"I'm starting to worry," Jackal mumbled and hid behing Niou, who was smirking.

Somehow Yukimura had gotten a flash light and was pointing it inside.

It hit a face that was twisted in hatred and cruelty.

"My, Akaya, you gave us a scare," Yukimura said happily.

"Come out and let us see what you're wearing."

Kirihara relentlessly walked out of the club house (which suddenly became lit again) and showed them his outfit.

"Oh.."

"..my."

Gasp

"Oh, for _C__hrists_ sake," Sanada moaned. "Why did you have to give him a maids outfit?"

The question was meant for Niou, but he was too busy laughing and taking pictures to notice.

"How am I supposed to train in these clothes?" Kirihara screamed at Niou.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I know it'll be funny," he answered, smirking.

And thus started Kirihara's second day of Hell.

During practice a bunch of guys had passed them and pointed at him.

"I didn't know girls were allowed to join the boys tennis team."

"And what is she wearing? How can she train in that?"

"You know I can hear you!" Kirihara screamed and sent a knuckle ball after them.

"And I'm a boy," he added as they ran for their lives.

When practice was over, Kirihara ran to the classroom, hoping, but failing, to avoid people staring.

A boy whistled after him, which resulted in an ugly fall down the stairs for the unfortunate boy.

'I swear to God,' Kiriahra fumed as the teacher entered the classroom, 'if one more person calls me a girl I'll kill them.'

"We're starting class, so-oh," the teacher looked at the list of student names, "it seems we have a new girl in our class…"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH."

"HOW on earth did you manage to get detention for three days?" Sanada screamed at him.

"He punched a teacher," Niou smiled.

"YOU," Sanada turned and pointed an accusing finger at Niou. "This is all your fault."

"Now now, Genichirou," Yukimura said calmly. "I think this is rather amusing."

"Yukimura," Sanada positively whined. "This is ruining our reputation."

"Perhaps, but Kirihara is too much of an eye candy for me not to enjoy this," Yukimura smirked.

Kirihara took a step backwards, feeling like a piece of meat that his buchou was very intent on having for dinner.

"Fine," Sanada sighed. "But you have to work hard not to fall behind."

"Yey," Kirihara shouted and hugged Sanada.

"Thank you buchou," he smirked and ran off, leaving Sanada blushing and Yukimura smiling.

Sanada gave Yukimura a quick look and stiffened. The aura around his buchou was very evil.

"Now, Genishirou, we need to talk," he said and smiled big.

_'Oh, crap.'_

* * *

Aww, Yukimura is sooo overprotective towards his favourite second year..Xd 

Please tell me what you think : )


	3. Day 3

Here it is, chapter 3, and I must warn you. This chapter is wacked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warnings: This chapter is the result of my brain cells failing.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Niou sighed content as the girl licked her way down to his belly.

He massaged her head fondly and laughed when her tongue tickled him.

The girl lifted her head to apologize, but suddenly her face became distorted.

"I'm sorry, Niou-senpai," Kirihara said devilishly before diving down to kiss Niou's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Niou woke up screaming. He was sweating badly and his heart was beating fast.

"What a nightmare," he groaned and stumbled into the bathroom.

He washed his face and took off his sweaty clothes.

Niou blushed when he realized he had a hard on.

He groaned again and started getting rid of the problem.

----

Kirihara was sitting inside the Club House. Sanada had denied his to go outside, because Inoue from Pro Tennis Weekly was coming to interview the team.

Kirihara was bored and sulking, but Sanada had made it very clear what would happen to him if he let himself be seen. And it wasn't pleasant.

Outside Sanada had barricaded the door and told all the freshmen to guard the club house with their lives. On a bench, Yukimura was enjoying his peaceful live, chuckling at Sanada a few times, but not loud enough for him to hear it.

No, Yukimura wouldn't want his chuckle to discourage Sanada. Because then he had to do all the work himself, and everyone knew Yukimura was too pretty to work.

"Hello, Niou," he smiled as Niou came running. "You're late today."

"M'sorry…weird...all his fault," Niou muttered.

Yukimura decided not to ask for details and gave Niou laps to run.

"Buchou, there's someone standing outside the courts," Yagyuu informed him.

Yukimura looked and noticed Inoue.

He waved slightly before making his way towards him.

"Hello, my name is Inoue. I'm here to interview your team."

Yukimura smiled pleasantly and led him into the courts.

"We are very happy to have you interview us, Inoue-san," Yukimura politely said.

They walked to a set of benches and sat down, Yukimura calling out to gather his team.

When everyone was there, Inoue looked questioningly at Yukimura.

"Where is Kirihara-kun? I have a few questions I want to ask him."

"Akaya is not available today," Sanada cut in.

"A pity," Inoue said.

He opened a notebook and looked at Yukimura.

"You are the buchou, right? Is it difficult?"

Yukimura smiled and shook his head.

"I have a very reliable fukubuchou to help me whenever I need it," he smiled.

"Yukimura…" Sanada's eyes brimmed with tears, but everyone ignored him.

"That must be nice," Inoue said and wrote some notes.

"Niou-kun, you're known as the Trickster. Do you think the name fits?"

Niou smirked wickedly.

"Saa, I don't know. You should ask the others."

"Then," Inoue began, "do you-

"YES!" everyone said mutually.

Inoue blinked surprised and Niou chuckled.

Suddenly a loud 'bang' came from the Club House, startling everyone.

"What was that?" Inoue asked.

"Probably just something that fell down," Jackal said quickly.

Inoue frowned.

"Why is the door blocked?"

Sanada swallowed and looked for help from Yukimura, who was smiling happily.

"Someone in there was gotten the plague, so we're isolating him," he said.

"Then we must help him," Inoue shouted and ran towards the Club House.

"The plague?" Yanagi asked Yukimura, who only smiled.

"Don't worry," Inoue shouted to the one inside, "I'll save you."

He ran towards the door and slammed into it, making the whole house shake.

Inside Kirihara shrieked, thinking the heavens was falling down.

"Oh, spare me God," he shouted.

"I'm coming," a voice said from outside

Another loud bang and the Club House shook harder.

Kirihara winced and hid inside a locker.

He started thinking of all the things he had yet to do, all the people he had yet to scare. He thought of all his team mates and how much he would miss them. Or maybe everyone but Sanada.

He started crying when he understood that he wouldn't be able to eat another chocolate sundae, and cried more when he knew he wouldn't be able to play tennis again.

Suddenly the door to the Club House sprang open and a tall man entered.

"It's Satan," Kirihara howled and ran out of the locker holding a broom.

He pointed the broom towards Satan and was about to attack, when he saw a familiar face.

"Buchou," he cried and ran into his arms.

"Were you scared?" Yukimura said calmly.

"Yes, first the sky was falling down and I thought I'd never see any of you again, and then Satan came and I was so scared," he cried into Yukimura's chest.

"There, there," Yukimura comforted. "It's OK now. The sky isn't falling down, everyone is alive and Satan is actually Inoue-san from Pro Tennis Weekly."

Kirihara sniffed and looked towards Satan-who-was-actually-Inoue and blinked.

"You're right," he said joyfully. "I'm not going to Hell."

He squealed and hugged Yukimura tight.

Yukimura smiled fondly and hugged him back.

Everyone was awed by the sweet moment until…

"Kirihara-kun…what are you wearing?"

Sanada suddenly woke from his trance and shrieked. He had seen him. HE.HAD.SEEN.KIRIHARA…IN.GIRLS.CLOTHES!!!

Oh, the horror.

Kirihara blushed furiously and tied to hide himself from Inoue, who was taking pictures like mad.

"Could you please tell me why you're wearing a cowgirl uniform?" he asked the squirming second year.

"It's because he burned the maid's outfit," Yagyuu said.

Inoue looked questioningly at him before writing in the notebook.

"And why are you wearing girls clothes?" he asked.

"Because they make me," Kirihara said and pointed accusingly at his senpai-tachi.

"They force me to wear this everyday, or else I'm off the team."

Kirihara looked into Inoue's eyes, giving him the puppy eyes.

Inoue melted and gently stroked Kirihara's hair.

"Poor little you," he said compassionately. "They force you to wear this everyday?"

"NOOO," Sanada screamed.

"It's only for a week," Niou smirked.

"Shut up," Sanada spat at him.

"He's the one making me," Kirihara said and pointed a finger at Sanada.

"And the he locked me up in the Club House so that no one would know."

Inoue looked horrified at Kirihara.

"This is unheard of," he said angrily.

"He's lying," Sanada shouted frantically.

"So you didn't lock him up?" Yukimura asked smiling.

"Well, I did, but that isn't what-"

"So you confess that you locked this poor, cross dressing boy into the Club House," Inoue said while writing furiously.

"Listen to me-"

"This is very shocking, very shocking indeed," Inoue muttered.

"I'll be sure to write about this in the report." And then he left hurriedly.

"Well," Yukimura smiled, "this will be difficult to explain."

Kirihara chuckled evilly and gave Sanada his victory glare.

Sanada would definitely think twice before locking Kirihara inside the Club House again.

* * *

Oh, my poor brain cells. I actually nearly laughed when I wrote this, which is proof that the humour sucks xS

Please review!!!


	4. Day 4

Sorry for the wait, but I've been extremely busy with school. (And I've had a little something called writer's block... :p)

Also, I'd like to ask if someone of you would like to beta the remaining chapters of this story...I'd be SOOO happy if someone would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warnings: author writing about stuff she has little knowledge of...(meaning Kirihara's new outfit)

* * *

Sanada sighed relieved when he saw no report about Rikkaidai in this weeks Pro Tennis Weekly. 

He then shuddered when he thought of the methods Yukimura must have used to remain their secret _secret._

After all, their reputation would've been crushed. So would their pride. And if there's one thing Sanada cannot live without, it's his honour and pride.

Yes, Sanada smirked and threw the magazine where it belonged, in the trash can, and strolled towards the tennis courts. He might not approve of Kirihara's cross dressing, but he had decided not to let it bother him.

Walking confident into the courts, he saw the other regulars gathered in the corner. Frowning, Sanada walked briskly over to them.

"Why are you not practicing?" he said, causing the other's to jump.

"Sanada, you nearly scared me to death," Jackal groaned and tried to ease his racing heart.

"Oh? Why are you being so secretive?" Sanada asked suspicious.

"We're not," Marui said. "We're just making fun of Akaya."

Smirking he stepped aside and showed the stoic fukubuchou a sight he would never forget.

"G-g-g.." Sanada stuttered. The sweat streamed down his face and neck, his face reddening.

"G-what?" Niou laughed. "Do you approve of my new creation," he joked.

"It's not funny," Kirihara shouted when everyone started laughing.

"You're right, it's not funny," Marui said and wiped away a tear. "It's hilarious."

Kirihara glared at the redhead and stomped angrily away. Or, as much stomping as he could do in that outfit.

"My," Yukimura smiled. "You really outdid yourself this time." He turned to Niou and gave him an approving smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," Niou smirked back.

"Yes,yes," Yagyuu interrupted. "Having Kirihara dressing himself as a woman is fine by me, but honestly…why a geisha?"

"GEISHAAA!!!" Sanada suddenly shouted before running into the club house.

"Yukimura asked me to," Niou said, answering Yagyuu's question.

"Really?" Yagyuu quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't see the problem," Niou muttered to himself. "He isn't even wearing make up."

"Why did you do that?" Yagyuu ignored Niou's muttering and turned to Yukimura.

Yukimura merely smiled back.

"He thought it would be funny to see Sanada's expression," Niou whispered to Yagyuu, who went pale.

"Our buchou is indeed scary," Yanagi, who had somehow heard what Niou, said and scribbled into his notebook with an almost evil expression.

"He's not the only one," Marui muttered.

"Then, Jackal, go and fetch Kirihara and Sanada. We're starting practice," Yukimura smiled and walked over to the court.

Jackal nodded and ran towards the club house to drag Sanada out. It was an almost impossible task, but after some bribes and a little threatening, Sanada finally agreed on coming out.

Finding Kirihara was no problem. Jackal had only to follow the swooning girls. Jackal shook his head sad. Seeing girls acting like this, made him re-evaluate his opinion on girls.

He found Kirihara, and after running away from the girls, they could finally start practice.

"Regulars, today Yanagi has made a special training menu for us," Yukimura smiled.

The regulars groaned. They all knew how tiring Yanagi's training was.

Yanagi stepped beside Yukimura and opened his notebook.

"Yesterday I visited Sadaharu from Seigaku and saw their training. I asked Sadaharu for advice and he gave me this;" he held up a glass filled with some kind of drink.

"He told me that this was his newest creation, and that they always worked on his teammates. So this is what we're going to do. Since today is stamina day, you shall all run around the courts."

Marui frowned. "That's not so difficult."

Yanagi smiled and shook the glass in front of him.

"That is where this comes in."

Kirihara shuddered at Yanagi's smile. So did the rest of the team.

"On my mark..run."

The regulars started jogging around the courts in a slow pace. Kirihara cursed his outfit and lifted up the dress.

"My my, you're being indecent," Marui teased.

Kirihara didn't bother to reply. He was busy enough trying to run straight. When they started nearing Yanagi, he shouted to them.

"I forgot to tell you, but the last one to finish, has to drink this."

Yanagi smirked and at once the groups pace quickened. They all knew that expression too well.

"I'm going ahead," Niou announced and started running down the side of the court. Behind him, Yagyuu also quickened his pace.

"Bastards," Marui shouted and ran as fast as he could. Which, unfortunately, wasn't that fast.

"I won't let you. FIREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

A powerful wind hit Kirihara in the back when Jackal ran past him, nearly throwing him to the ground.

He was having a hell of a time, running with his outfit.

"Damn Niou," he muttered and tried to run a little faster.

"How's it going?" Yukimura asked as he ran beside him.

"Just fine," Kirihara said through gritted teeth.

"You're the last one in the group," Yukimura suddenly said.

"I'm not," Kirihara said and looked back, "Sada-"

But Sanada was not there.

"Where is Sanada?" Kirihara asked.

Yukimura smiled and motioned towards the front of the group.

"He ran as soon as he saw Yanagi's expression."

Yukimura chuckled and slowed his pace a little.

"I wonder how the drink tastes?" he said to himself and quickened his pace again.

Kirihara knew what he was doing. He was trying to mess him up, making him lose before the fight was over. But Kirihara wouldn't fall for petty tricks like that.

THUMP

He did, however, fall when his foot crashed into a stone. It was little, but with Kirihara's outfit, much wasn't needed to get him over

Yukimura smiled and waved as he ran further and further away. Soon he was standing with the rest of the group, celebrating their win.

"Hey curly, come here and get your punishment," Niou shouted and laughed loud.

Kirihara cursed and tried to get off the ground, only to find himself wincing in pain. He lifted up his dress and saw his left ankle darken.

"I think I've twisted my leg," he shouted back.

At once Sanada and Yukimura was with him, worried looks evident on their faces.

"We must get you to the nurse," Yukimura said.

Sanada nodded and lifted up Kirihara, bridal style.

"W-wait, I can walk there myself," Kirihara protested.

"Don't be stupid," Sanada yelled. "You're an important player to our team. What would we do if you were seriously hurt?"

Kirihara blushed and said no more.

When they arrived at the nurses' office, Sanada gently lay Kirihara down in a bed and patted his head.

"What?" Kirihara said sourly.

"Nothing," Sanada said, and quickly pulled back his hand.

Unwillingly, Kirihara pouted at the loss of contact.

Luckily for them, his leg wasn't seriously damaged. The nurse told him to take it easy for a couple of days, which also meant taking some free time from tennis practice.

Both Kirihara and Sanada was pissed. And they directed that anger towards Niou.

Yes, that poor bastard probably had to run laps for the rest of his life.

* * *

This is so not how I had expected things to go..xD 

Anyways, please review. I always look forward to them.


	5. Day 5

Another day, another release Anyways, lucky for me, I've finally got a beta. Though I feel slightly stupid when she corrects me..:p

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Beta: **Lovely Lady Yukimi (btw what makes you believe I like punishing Kirihara??? XD And I know thay don't wear t-shirts...I just have little to none knowledge about clothes in english. And since I don't have english classes anymore (stupid school...STUPID COUNTRY) I forget..) Why does it sound like I'm excusing myself ?? XS

* * *

Kirihara growled when the sound of the alarm reached his ears. He clung to his dream, but it was futile. 

Opening his eyes angrily he followed his usual morning routine, which consisted of furiously throwing his alarm clock across his room. Really, it was a miracle how it survived all those mornings.

Kirihara had never been a morning person. He was slow, clumsy and often fell asleep while brushing his teeth or eating breakfast. This morning was no different. Except for one thing.

There was an unidentified object lying by his bed. Scratching his head wonderingly, Kirihara tried to remember what it was. When he remembered, his face darkened.

It was the bag of clothes that Niou had given him the day before. Since Sanada had banned Kirihara from ever using a geisha outfit on the court again, Niou was forced to find new clothes to his poor victim.

Of course, Niou was more than happy to conjure up a new set of clothes. Damn that boy.

Kirihara opened the unidentified object (that really was just a bag, but you know how slow brains can be in the morning), finding today's outfit.

Let's see…

A colorful, tight fitting blouse.

A miniskirt with matching colours.

And…a pom pom?

He was dressing as a cheerleader?

Kirihara dropped the bag in revulsion and dived under his covers. Days like these, he decided, was best to sleep through.

Unfortunately his mother didn't agree with him.

"You're already lagging behind the rest of the class. Now get your lazy ass of the bed and eat your breakfast."

Kirihara's mother had never really been the morning type either.

And thus it began; a perfect start to a perfect day.

When Kirihara entered the school gate, he wondered why the school was nearly empty. Looking around the tennis courts, inside the gym and finally the school building he decided that no one was there.

Finally, Kirihara decided to ask one of his teachers. He walked the familiar way to the teachers lounge and knocked firmly on the door.

"Enter," drawled a voice from the inside.

Kirihara opened the door and bowed politely.

"Ah, Kirihara," Satoshi-sensei smiled. "I see you're wearing a new outfit today. You going to cheer for our tennis team?"

Kirihara blinked in confusion.

When Satoshi-sensei saw his confusion he snickered in understanding.

"Sanada didn't tell you? Well, I guess I can understand him, if you're going to wear that."

"Rikkaidai is having an informal match with Hyoutei today at 10 AM. Even though it's informal, most of the school decided to ditch to cheer them on."

Kirihara cursed silently and looked at the clock. It was 09:45.

"Where are they playing?" Kirihara shouted back at Satoshi-sensei as he ran out into the hall.

"They are going to play on Hyoutei School's tennis courts, but I doubt you'll reach it in time."

Kirihara was already zooming out of the office, running towards the bus station with all his power.

Why the _hell_ didn't anyone tell him? How dare they make a fool out of him. OK, so he had to wear those stupid clothes, but wasn't he also a team member?

Oh Sanada just you wait.

Kirihara's eyes started reddening fast and his speed doubled, causing him to nearly fly down a set of stairs.

'I'll make them see hell,' he thought as he jumped in front of a bus, demanding to be let in.

A slightly startled bus driver opened the sliding doors to let the crazed, crossdressing teen inside. Never in his career as a bus driver had he seen anything like this.

Finally arriving at Hyoutei, Kirihara stormed out of the bus and ran towards the tennis courts. It was surrounded by screaming girls, so it wasn't too hard to find.

"Let me through…I'm a player too…Don't touch me there."

Kirihara had a hard time trying to get towards the court. He was hit (accidentally) by some screaming girls, he was yelled at by some people he didn't care to look at, but worst of all, he was touched by a boy. On the ass.

"I'm a boy for christs sake," Kirihara bellowed before continuing his battle towards the open courts. He jumped onto a high wall and laughed loudly.

"So you think you can deceive me, Sanada? Well, you were wrong."

The crowd went silent. Kirihara felt all eyes on him, but ignored them. He was pissed.

Jumping down from the wall, he made his way through the crowd and into the court. Running over to the rest of his team, he glared angrily at them.

"What's the deal with not telling me?" he spat at them.

"Relax-" Niou started, but Kirihara silenced him with a glare.

"Akaya, what the hell are you doing here?" Sanada growled madly.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a game today?" Kirihara shouted.

"You can't play anyway," Marui said and patted Kirihara on the shoulder.

Kirihara slapped Marui's hand away and glared accusingly at the others.

"I thought I was a part of this team too."

"Akaya.." Yukimura said with a sad and guilty expression. At least he had some decency to act sorry.

"It was all your idea right." Kirihara pointed a finger towards Sanada who in turn, blinked in confusion.

"You didn't want anyone to see me in these clothes right? So you shut me out." Kirihara felt tears threatening to burst out, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to blink them away.

"Fuck," he muttered as the first tear ran down his cheek.

His team members blinked surprised at the second years sudden breakdown.

"Akaya...I didn't-" Sanada began, but Kirihara interrupted him.

"Well, I'll grant your wish. I won't be coming to school or to practice until this week is over."

With that he dashed away, leaving his friends behind.

_'Fuck,'_ Kirihara screamed in his mind as he ran faster and faster.

_'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!'_

He slowed down when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The tears were long gone, leaving him with only the feeling of bitterness.

"I really am starting to act like a girl," Kirihara laughed shortly and sat down on the ground.

He had absolutely no idea where he was, but right now he didn't care. He started regretting what had just happened. Why the hell did he have to _cry_? Boys don't cry…

The sun started setting and the sky slowly became darker and darker until only the stars and the moon lit it up.

Kirihara decided it was time to get home, and pushed himself from the cold ground.

A sudden noise behind him made him twirl around fast.

"Anyone there?"

"Well well, what do we have here?" a deep voice said from the shadows.

"It looks like a lost puppy," another voice said.

Kirihara swallowed nervously and quickly turned to run away.

"Not so fast."

A hand gripped his shoulder, hindering him from running away.

Kirihara turned and saw two big men standing there. Both smiling evilly.

"Let's have some fun before you go."

* * *

**Ooohh..cliffy I love to write them, but hate to read them :p **

**I hope you will all give me at least one review...I'm in need for them. I'm almost begging. **

**Almost... **


	6. Day 6

This is more night day 5/ day 6

Hmm, lately I've had the idea of making a battle Royal PoT "style". I think I had a dream about it (I don't remember XD), and after that all these stories have forced themselves into my head XD

Anyways..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Beta:** Lady Yukimi

Enjoy!!

* * *

Kirihara swallowed nervously as the two men came closer. He walked backwards until his back hit a wall, leaving him with no way to escape. 

"You don't have to look so scared honey," one of them sneered, "we're gonna be gentle."

The blond guy sniggered and pulled a long knife from his pocket. He traced the blade lightly over Kirihara's skin, and stopped at his chest.

"Let's see what we got here," he chuckled and in one swift motion cut through Kirihara's blouse.

"What…?"

The two guys suddenly stopped smirking and looked questioningly at each other

"It's a…guy?"

Kirihara allowed himself to quirk an eyebrow. They had really thought he was a girl?

"Dude," the blond guy merely said, his astounded face strongly resembling that of a sheep's.

Kirihara chuckled, but quickly suppressed it. Unfortunately for him, they heard it.

"So you think it's funny, dressing up like a girl?"

Kirihara's head snapped up to glare at them

"Do you think I enjoy wearing this!?" he snarled.

SLAP

Kirihara fell to the ground, clutching his aching cheek.

"Smartass, are we? You should respect your elders," the blond snickered, and flashed the blade before Kirihara once more.

"Remember we hold your life in our hands..."

Kirihara wisely shut his mouth. He wasn't willing to die by the hands of these morons.

"Now, be a nice boy and don't struggle."

The blond grabbed his ruined blouse and pulled Kirihara up from the ground. The other man gripped Kirihara's hands, preventing him from defending himself.

Kirihara bit his lip as the first punch hit him hard in his gut. He desperately tried to relax and breathe, but another punch hit him again.

"Careful not to kill the guy," the brunette joked as the blond kept hitting Kirihara in the gut, face and back.

"LET GO OF HIM. RIGHT NOW!"

Kirihara forced his swollen eyes to open and see who was calling. His heart started pounding quickly as he recognized the person as Sanada.

"Don't disturb us," the brunette snarled and gripped Kirihara's neck tightly.

Sanada picked up a long stick from the ground, and pointed it towards the brunette.

"I'll take you first," he said before storming towards him.

Kirihara heard a sickening crack, and the hands choking him disappeared.

"Get out of here, or I'll make you regret it."

Sanada's voice was cold and controlled; a mixture that made shivers run down the attackers' backs.

"Let's go," the blond said before hurrying away with his comrade limping after him.

Kirihara fell to the ground and sighed in relief.

"Thanks," he gasped. "I thought I was going to be killed."

He tried to regain his breath when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Sanada looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm ok," Kirihara assured. "I'm just a bit beat up."

"Can you stand?" Sanada asked.

"I think so."

Kirihara hoisted himself from the ground with much effort and tried to walk. A huge amount of pain shot through his ankle as he stepped on it, and he nearly fell to the ground again.

Sanada quickly grabbed hold of Kirihara and helped him sit on a small wooden box (which just _happened_ to be there!) He checked out Kirihara's foot, and sighed heavily.

"It's not broken, but it seems like you have to wait a little more before playing tennis."

Kirihara laughed bitterly.

"I guess you're happy now."

Sanada gave him a grave look.

"Don't say such things. You are an important member of out team."

He sighed again and sat beside Kirihara.

"We have been looking for you ever since you ran away."

"What about the match?"

Sanada laughed shortly. "It got cancelled. Yukimura was so sad after you ran away, so he demanded we all go look for you.

"He demanded, did he?!" Kirihara muttered.

Sanada looked at him for a while before clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, we would have looked for you anyways…"

Kirihara detected a little embarrassment coming from Sanada, and started feeling better already.

"It's ok. I'm not really mad, and since you saved me, I guess I'll forgive you."

"Well, thank you," Sanada said sarcastically and they both started laughing.

"Now, I have to call Yukimura and Yanagi and tell them I have found you. The others' will definitely be with one or both of them, so we don't have to worry about them."

Sanada continued talking for a while, while Kirihara's head got heavier and heavier.

"Sanada…I'm really tired right now," he muttered and leaned his head on Sanada's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep here. You'll catch a cold," Sanada's voice said gently.

Kirihara smiled and closed his eyes.

"Can't help it…"

"Guess I have no choice," Sanada sighed. He got up from the box and got on his knees in front of Kirihara.

"Here, I'll carry you home."

"Piggyback?!" Kirihara cried out with disdain.

"What?" Sanada snorted, "you would prefer it if I carried you bridal style?"

"Piggyback it is," Kirihara quickly muttered and latched onto Sanada's back.

Sanada grumbled something about 'stupid' and 'kid', but Kirihara ignored it.

"You know, your back is warm and comfortable," Kirihara drawled some time later.

"I'm not exactly happy hearing that from you."

"You know, when you get a girlfriend you should carry her like this. She'll fall for you right away."

Sanada rolled his eyes. "I can imagine the romance."

Kirihara laughed loudly at that statement.

"My Sanada, I never imagined you as the sarcastic guy."

Sanada merely rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

They were lucky enough to get a taxi to drive them the way to Kirihara's home. It was that or walking, since the busses had stopped running.

"Thank you for taking me home," Kirihara smiled and walked towards his door. "See you tomorrow."

"What? You don't want me to tuck you in?" Sanada joked.

"I'm not sure if I like this new you," Kirihara responded in an equally joking manner.

Sanada ignored him.

"And you don't have to come to practice tomorrow since you have hurt your ankle. Again."

Kirihara nodded. "But I'll come and watch."

He then waved goodnight and shut the door behind him.

Outside Sanada sighed slightly. He then looked in his wallet and sweat dropped.

'_I don't have money for a taxi home…'_

----

The day after Kirihara found yet another mysterious bag in his room. He opened it slowly and took out the new unmentionables.

Pink…a lot of pink.

Kirihara summoned his courage and unfolded his outfit.

A pink nurse's outfit.

Kirihara started wondering where Niou got all his costumes from. Though knowing Niou, he really didn't want to find out.

He resentfully dressed and headed for school when an idea hit him. Kirihara smiled wickedly.

'_Oh, they'll have a surprise coming…'_

In the tennis court everyone was practicing different things. Kirihara looked at Niou trying to see through Yukimura (and failing horribly), Marui running extra laps, and a power match between Sanada and Jackal.

Walking closer, he shook off his long jacket and smiled brightly.

"Good morning."

"Akaya, I've been..." Yukimura started, but his mouth stopped moving when he looked at the second year.

"Nice isn't it," Kirihara blinked and blew a kiss in Yukimura's direction.

"Damn Niou," Marui said in awe, "where do you get those clothes?"

Niou opened his mouth to answer, but Sanada slapped a hand in front of his mouth.

"No! We do **not** want to know," he said in a fiery voice.

"Soo…," Kirihara drawled in a overly cute voice, "does anyone want me to do a check up on them?"

Everyone blinked questioningly at him. Since when did Kirihara act like that?

"Man, one of those guys must have hit his head," Niou said sadly. "There's no returning to the old times now."

Yukimura gave him a "Shut-the-F-up-or-suffer-my-punishment-look" and Niou wisely chose to listen.

"Hmm, since no one is volunteering let's begin with…Marui," Kirihara smiled brightly. He skipped over to Marui and gently took his arm.

"Now, if you'll be so kind to follow me to the club house," he said in a seductive voice, making Marui blush profusly.

Kirihara then dragged Marui into the club house and closed the door behind him.

Seconds later they heard some crashing noises and a loud whimper, before it became silent.

"You think he killed him?" Niou asked Yagyuu.

Normally Yagyuu would ignore such comments from Niou, but this time it was slightly different.

"I hope not," was the answer Niou got.

The club door then opened and a limping Marui exited. His face was red and his hair was damp, sticking itself to his face and neck.

"Dude, it looks like you've been fu-" Niou started, but Sanada slapped his hand over his mouth again.

"No! We definitely do **not** want to hear it," he said and Niou muffled a 'sorry'.

"FYI, I haven't…It was something much horribler," Marui panted.

"More horrible," Yukimura corrected smiling.

"Yeah, that."

"This sounds interesting," Yukimura smiled. "I think I'll volunteer to go next."

He strolled over to the club house and closed the door after him. Minutes went without anyone hearing anything.

The door opened and Yukimura strolled out, smiling ever so brightly.

"My, that was fun," he laughed.

"E-exactly what is going on in there?" Jackal whispered.

"50 percent chance that it's Niou's idea, 70 percent chance that it hurts and 89.9 percent chance of it being lethal," Yanagi muttered as he wrote in his book.

"Lethal?" Sanada said confused.

"It means deadly," Yukimura chuckled.

"I know what it means. When I repeated it it was because…well…oh, never mind."

Sanada dug into his pocket and took out a few emergency-only aspirin.

Kirihara popped his head out and waved to his teammates.

"What is taking you so long? I have already prepared for the next victi-eh patient," he smiled innocently.

"No one willingly will set foot in there before you tell us what you're doing!" Jackal demanded.

"Alright," Kirihara agreed. He then walked into the club house again as the other's waited in anticipation/fear.

Kirihara popped up in the door opening again and smiled brightly.

"I was just going to inject all of you with this," he said and pulled forth an enormous needle.

Everyone stepped back in horror.

"B-but…why?" Sanada stuttered.

"Because it's healthy, silly," Kirihara laughed lightly.

"He's completely mad," Yanagi said.

"I think he's funny," Yukimura smiled.

"If no one comes soon, I'll have to pick one of you myself," Kirihara smiled and waved the needle back and forth.

"RUN!!!"

No one really knew who shouted, but everyone listened. Running in a speed of 180 km/h everyone tried to escape the horror that was waiting for them.

"No frickin' way I'll let his shove that into my ass," Niou shouted as he sped up.

"I wish I had your determination," Marui cried as he forced his body to move.

Behind them Yukimura was jogging, his smile never fading from his lips.

"Though I have no idea why Marui and I are running," he mused. "After all, we have already been ---."

* * *

**So, what do you think? It's stupid right??? STUPID STUPID STUPIIIIIIID!!!!!!!!I'LL JUST STOP WRITING, BECAUSE I SUCK.**

**Yeah, I'm having slightly self-esteem issues today! **


	7. Day 7

Finally, we've come to the end. I'd like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I owe you a lot D

**Beta:** Lady Yukimi - i especially want to thank you for putting up with my horrible spelling. You've been a life saver.

**Warnings:** Shortness

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Kirihara's cell phone vibrated, signaling the arrival of a mail. He sighed and raised his body from the bed, where he had just been dreaming a wonderful dream, and walked over to the desk where his phone was. 

_Good morning____. I trust you to be up already. Since our official battle against Hyoutei is not far away, we shall be training all day today. I expect you to arrive at the school's tennis courts at 11:00 AM sharp._

_Yukimura._

Kirihara glanced at the clock which showed the time 10:15 and sighed relieved. Luckily he didn't have to rush because of his foot. Kirihara carefully switched the bandage, brushed his teeth and walked to his closet to dress. He suddenly stopped when an eerie feeling hit him.

'_This is the last day, right? Then why isn't there a bag lying in my room?'_

In a way Kirihara felt he should be happy, but in another way he kind of…missed it? No, that couldn't be it.

He looked around his room for any sign of intrusion, but found nothing. He then looked outside the window, outside his door, under his bed. Nothing.

'_Has he forgotten? Or maybe what happened yesterday made him stop?'_

Kirihara sighed angrily. Ok, so he was beaten up, but he was fine. Except for a couple of bruises and a twisted foot, he was just fine.

"Damn it. I'm not gonna quit this bet when it's the last day," Kirihara muttered.

He walked over to check outside his window one more time, still finding nothing. Suddenly he froze and a sly smile spread across his face.

Kirihara had gotten an idea.

----

Sanada looked at his clock and grumbled unhappy.

"He's late."

Yukimura smiled charmingly at the stoic man and patted his shoulder.

"Well, it is Akaya we're talking about. Perhaps he fell asleep on the bus again."

Everyone nodded at that statement.

"I hope he will come, though," Marui said silently. "I mean, I want to apologize and stuff."

"Yeah," Jackal agreed.

The group fell silent, everyone thinking about yesterday's happenings.

Sanada sighed and drew a deep breath.

"**What are you all standing here for? Practice has started. Everyone; 10 laps around the courts!"**He shouted.

The group jumped a little at the sudden outburst, but started running right away.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice shouted from the club house and everyone quickly turned to see.

"Akaya…"

"You came."

"About time brat, we...I...WHAT?"

Everyone fell silent as the second year approached them.

"Akaya," Sanada said silently, "what are you wearing?"

Kirihara smiled goofily and made a little twirl, making his skirt flutter lightly around him.

"Well, I didn't find any bag lying in my room this morning, and I wondered if Niou forgot. "Not a chance" I then thought and decided he must have deliberately not put any clothes in my room. Why would he do that? Well, maybe he was guilty because of what happened yesterday. Anyways, I decided not to quit in the middle of my punishment and borrowed some clothes from my sister."

Kirihara smiled and blinked to Niou.

"You look tired? Anything happened?"

"He's getting punished," Marui chuckled.

"What kind of punishment?" Kirihara asked.

"Run until you faint," Yukimura said and smiled his "Damn-you-for-getting-our-ace-hurt-just-a-few-days-before-an-important-match" smile.

Kirihara sweat dropped. His buchou was very scary.

"Then, everyone start warming up," Yukimura said. "After that I will pair you and you'll have a set of matches against each other."

Kirihara sat down on a bench as his teammates started running.

"You know," a deep voice said beside him, "your clothes are not matching."

Kirihara laughed and turned towards his fukubuchou.

"I know. I just took some girly clothes from my sister's closet. I didn't even give matching a thought."

They sat in silence for awhile watching the other's practice.

"So…This is your last day."

"Yeah."

Sanada was silent before taking a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to miss watching you all dressed up," he joked and pushed his cap down to hide his face.

Kirihara snickered as he saw a faint blush on Sanada's cheeks.

"You know…," he said in a seductive voice, tilting his head up to bring it closer to Sanada's.

"W-what?"Sanada stuttered.

"If you want me to, I'll dress up as anything…" Kirihara smiled and began walking towards the club house, his hips swaying in a deliberate manner.

"…Just for you."

* * *

Hehe, funny end right I decided I wanted to make this story slashable, no real pairing intended :p 

**Letter of Thanks:**

Demon Brat 2000

LovableDuck

forgotten hyoshi

eunjus2

sleekgalz

EBIL DUSTBUNNY DOOOOM - LOL

keiichix3

Kisaratezuka

tantei39kunoichi

phoenixfirekitsune - Did I get that right?

RoseLavenderRose

Shourin

Pinkberry Soda

Just a gal

Jibakurei

Lyza

poakkis

greenteamoose

luv2b-happi

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS

kanmuri-chan

Ryana

Nekohara

sparkofhope

DemonGirl13

megu-chan

Gin no Tsubasa

me aka. Ari

AkinaUchiha2797

Collapse Overture

BaneKicksDavid

**A big thank you to all of you. I love you all **

**And of course a thanks for those who didn't get their names here, because they reviewed after it was posted :p**


End file.
